bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
The Second Megaman Game Robot Masters
__TOC__ The Second Mega Man Game Although it had a short showing starting March 20, 2001, the Second Mega Man Game was postponed in favor of The Second Party, and did not come into play until April 8 of that year. The Mega Man of the present was forced to fight the Robot Masters of the Second Game, again, along with all of their quirks. Bubble Man Debut:April 11, 2001Defeated: April 14, 2001 Weapon acquired: Lead Bubbles Bubble Man was the first Master that Mega Man faced in the Second Game. The master being new at the whole "villain thing" was understandably bewildered when Mega Man (being from the future) told him to dispense with the banter and get on with the fight. Mega Man defeated Bubble Man with the use of a little psychology. He continually dared Bubble Man to jump up to the spiked celing, telling him that he couldn't do it. This, of course, led to the Master taking Mega Man's challenge, and perished on the spikes In the First Annual Robot Tournament, Bubble Man fought Ice Man. Bubble Man used bubbles, but Ice Man froze them so that they broke and fell onto Bubble Man. Flash Man Debut:April 15 2001Defeated: April 19, 2001 Weapon acquired: Time Stopper When Mega Man learned Flash Man's name, the battle got off to an awkward start, with Mega Man beliving he had encountered another nudist Mega Man, having forgotten what Flash Man did, was an easy target for the Flash Stopper when he rushed in for brute force. After Flash Man's frontal assault failed (due to Mega Man's hard head) Mega Man freed himself from the time stop, and readied his Lead Bubbles, from Bubble Man, and the frightened Flash Man revealed that the bubbles were deadly poison to him. Mega Man then quickly dispatched Flash Man with the aforementioned bubbles. In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he fought Crystal Man. Flash Man used Flash Stopper but for some reason he fell apart. Quick Man Debut:April 20 2001Defeated: April 22, 2001 Weapon acquired: Quick Boomerang "Ah yes, Quick Man, the lovechild of Elec Man and Cut Man, on crack" Mega Man That's Quick Man in a nutshell. After defeating Flash Man, Mega Man met this master, who acted like Gollum with a penchant for sugar, and maybe crack, although he said that his high is all natural, he also mentioned that he needed "Sugar! Need Crack! need white powdery stuff!" Mega Man, after suffering a few minutes of Quick Man's sugar high, put him on a Flash in order to calm him down, but this actually caused his head to explode in a cloud of sugar, thus defeating him. He reappeared in the First Annual Robot Tournament, where he was pitted against Bright Man. Bright Man used his Flash Stopper and went into a long-winded explanation, but Quick Man managed to shatter his lightbulb with a Quick Boomerang. Metal Man Debut:April 23 2001Defeated: April 26, 2001 Weapon acquired: Metal Blade Metal Man came into the picture immediately after Mega Man defeated Quick Man, and promptly explained why the Flash killed him. Metal Man introduces himself as Quick Man's brother, and the way he spoke made him apparently related to Guts Man as well. After a couple of exchanges reminicent of the fight with Cut Man, Mega Man bounced the blades back at him, taking advantage of his unusual weakness to his own weapon, ending the fight. In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he was pitted against Wood Man. However, unlike the time when Mega Man defeated Wood Man with the Metal Blade, Wood Man had upgraded his body with petrified wood, causing Metal Man's Metal Blade to recoil and kill himself. Wood Man Debut:April 27 2001Defeated: April 30, 2001 Weapon acquired: Leaf Shield The second in a series of sexually suggestive Masters, Mega Man taunted Wood Man with a series of sexually suggestive jokes and Pinnochio cracks until Wood Man was out for blood. However, this wood-based master was easily turned into firewood with the application of a metal blade. However, his Metal Blade weakness was fixed by the time of the First Annual Robot Tournament, having replaced his body with petrified wood, Metal Blades now bounced right off him, which gave him a win over Metal Man. Air Man Debut:May 1 2001Defeated: May 7, 2001 Weapon acquired: Air Shooter Air man, with his penchant for "sucking" and "blowing" was another Sexually Suggestive Master. This one was much harder than the previous masters, only a stray Super Arm block kept Mega Man from being blown away with his attack. After an unsuccesful attempt to smash Air Man with his hard head, Mega Man tried the Leaf Shield, which did almost nothing untill Air Man sucked up a leaf by accident and blew up. However, Mega Man "still hates the leaves" In the First Annual Robot Tournament, Air Man was pitted against Dragoon Man. Air Man managed to blow Dragoon Man away with his Air Shooter, but was destroyed when Dragoon Man used a Jump Attack. Crash Man Debut:May 8 2001Defeated: June 5, 2001 Weapon acquired: Crash Bombs Crash Man was the first, and one of the only, Robot Masters that Mega Man almost befriended. Before the fight... began? Mega Man had a nice chat with Crash Man about Wily's choice of names, and they both decided that Wily is a bit unimaginative. The fight between them was never shown, but Crash Man was assumed to be dead, as Mega Man had the crash bombs when he fought Heat Man. however Crash Man returned to help Mega Man fight the Alien Wily before he was destroyed. In the First Annual Robot Master Tournament, Crash Man fought Warp Man. Crash Man was getting ready for the fight, but Warp Man teleported behind him and punched him in the back. After a lengthy battle, Crash Man was able to put a Crash Bomb on Warp Man, who teleports it to Crash Man's body, destroying him. Heat Man Debut:May 11 2001Defeated: May 14, 2001 Weapon acquired: Atomic Fire Heat Man was a very confident, explosively angry master, as is befitting a fire-based master. In his first appearence, The Author revealed that Crash Bombs are totally ineffective against him. In a creative, yet sexually suggestive, move, Megaman dropped some Crash Bombs down Heat Man's throat. By exploding inside him, the bombs caused Heat Man to explode so he was "no longer Heat Man" In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he was pitted against Dust Man. Dust Man nailed him with a cluster of garbage, causing him to leak fuel. Dust Man then being to suck up all the oxygen in the arena to prevent Heat Man's fire attacks from working. However, this also resulted in Dust Man exploding after sucking up some of Heat Man's fuel.